


Whistle, I'll Be There

by lovetheblazer



Category: Glee
Genre: Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Reaction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1438192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetheblazer/pseuds/lovetheblazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reaction fic for 5x15 “Bash.” Blaine spends the first night at the hospital alone with Kurt, waiting for him to wake up. Trigger warning for brief mentions of Kurt being attacked in Bash and Blaine being attacked after the Sadie Hawkins Dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whistle, I'll Be There

Blaine began to lose all concept of time after Rachel, Mercedes, Sam, and Artie were forced to leave for the night when visiting hours were over. His thoughts became a jumbled mess, scrambled together by fear and exhaustion. It was somehow harder to bear the interminable wait until Kurt woke up because he'd been in Kurt's shoes before and knew the long road to recovery that inevitably lay ahead. It'd been three and a half years since Blaine's first hospital stay, necessitated by an attack that bore far too many similarities to the one on Kurt, only Blaine hadn't been alone when he'd been attacked. He'd had Joseph, his date to the Sadie Hawkins dance, not that it had mattered in the end. They'd still been ambushed from behind and outnumbered two to one by huge, hulking football players who knocked them to the ground, beating them unconscious. Blaine hadn't been alone when the worst had happened but Kurt had been, and Blaine wasn't sure if he'd ever be able to forgive himself for that.

To help calm down, Blaine took a slow, deep breath, then another, timing his inhales and exhales to the comforting beep of Kurt's heart monitor. Rationally, Blaine knew Kurt was going to be alright. He'd been reassured, first by the doctor who stabilized him in the emergency room and then again by the nurse who'd been checking his vital signs every thirty minutes. Even still, Kurt looked absolutely awful, his face a patchwork quilt of cuts and bruises, and Blaine worried that the psychological trauma would just as bad, if not worse, than the physical injuries. That had certainly been the case when Blaine had been the one lying in the hospital bed.

Blaine glanced at his phone, groaning a little under his breath when he realized it'd only been four minutes since he'd last checked the time. The minutes were ticking by at an agonizing pace and Blaine couldn't think, couldn't rest, couldn't _be_ until Kurt was conscious and he could hold him and confirm with his own eyes and ears that he would truly be okay.

Blaine sighed, pushing up on one elbow and carefully unwinding his body from where it had been settled at Kurt's side. He dropped a kiss to the small swath of unbruised skin on Kurt's forehead before standing and stretching. He crossed the small room and was just reaching for the pitcher of water when he was startled by the sound of rustling blankets. His gaze immediately flew back to Kurt, who was shifting restlessly on the bed, his eyes still closed. Blaine was across the room in a second, perching on the edge of the bed and taking Kurt's hand in his. Kurt whimpered quietly, the furrow between his eyebrows deepening as he winced.

Blaine slid a hand through Kurt's hair, stroking gently. “It's okay, Kurt,” he whispered. “I'm here. You're okay.”

Kurt's body stilled momentarily, but Blaine could still see his eyes moving rapidly beneath his eyelids. His right eye was puffy and a deep eggplant purple hue. Blaine worried Kurt wouldn't be able to open it without considerable pain. He squeezed Kurt's hand, sighing gratefully as he felt Kurt give him a weak squeeze back.

Kurt swallowed hard, drew quavering breath, and slowly opened his eyes. His right eye would only open to a narrow slit but his left eye focused on him after a second, blinking back tears. “Blaine?” Kurt rasped out.

“Yeah sweetheart,” Blaine smiled, eyes welling with relief. He brought Kurt's hand to his lip, kissing his bruised and scraped knuckles. “I'm right here”

Kurt's eyes were scanning the room as best they could now, his breathing a little harsher as he took in the IV pole, heart monitor, and assorted tubes and wires attached to him. After a second, he let out a pained grunt and his eyes slid shut again.

“You're in the hospital,” Blaine explained, fingers stroking a steady rhythm against his temple. “The doctor said you're going to be fine. You just need to rest, okay? Do you need anything?”

“Water?” Kurt whispered, tongue darting out to wet his cracked lips.

“Of course,” Blaine breathed, reluctantly releasing his grasp on Kurt's hand as he stood to retrieve a fresh glass of water and a straw. He carefully sat back down on the bed, taking extra care not to jar Kurt's battered body. He held the straw to Kurt's lips, waiting patiently while he took several long pulls. Kurt nodded, almost imperceptibly, when he'd had enough water and Blaine placed the cup on the nightstand next to the bouquet of flowers Rachel and Mercedes had picked out from the hospital gift shop.

Kurt reached out blindly, fingers connecting with the sleeve of Blaine's sweater, tugging him closer until he could lace his fingers with Blaine's again.

“How are you doing, honey?” Blaine asked, stomach still a tight knot of tension.

“I don't know,” Kurt managed.

“Do you remember what happened?” he gently prompted.

Kurt frowned, clearly thinking hard. “I can't - I don't...”

“Shh Kurt, it's alright,” Blaine interrupted. “Just breathe. You got knocked unconscious so it's normal not to remember.” Once Kurt's breathing slowed a bit, Blaine continued, trying to think of the least scary way to explain what sounded like a truly terrifying ordeal from what the cops and paramedics had managed to piece together. “You met Rachel for dinner, but she said you two got in a fight over her decision to drop out of NYADA. She left and I guess you decided to walk home alone.”

Kurt inhaled a sharp breath, recognition dawning on his features. “ _Oh_ ,” he gasped, shutting his eyes. Blaine bit his lip as he watched a few tears leak from the corner of Kurt's eye and gently wiped them away with his fingertip.

“You remember now?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Kurt sniffled. “I was trying to help. I couldn't just keep walking and let the same thing that happened to Russ happen again.”

“I know, baby. You were really brave.” _Stupid, but brave_ , Blaine thought, but didn't say out loud. There was a part of him that wanted to scream at his fiance, because the reality was that Kurt could've been _killed_. But he had a feeling that Kurt would get an earful from Burt once his flight landed and Blaine simply couldn't bear to even _speak_ his worst fears aloud right now.

“Did the other guy make it?” Kurt asked in a quavering voice.

“He's fine,” Blaine soothed, stroking Kurt's damp cheek. “According to the paramedics who brought him in, you probably saved his life.”

“Really?”

“I swear,” Blaine answered.

Kurt's eyes fluttered shut again and this time he couldn't bite back the distressed moan.

“Oh sweetheart,” Blaine winced sympathetically. “Are you in a lot of pain?”

“I – yeah,” Kurt murmured, squeezing Blaine's hand tightly.

“Okay, I'll get the nurse,” Blaine said, reluctantly releasing his grip on Kurt's hand.

“Wait,” Kurt gasped, reaching for Blaine. His hand landed on Blaine's thigh and he grabbed a fistful of Blaine's pants, holding on for dear life. “Don't leave, _please_.”

“Oh no, I'm not,” Blaine rushed to reassure. He covered Kurt's hand for a moment. “I won't leave. I'm right here.”

But Kurt was still panicked, breathing unsteady, hitching breaths.

“Kurt, look at me,” Blaine directed, his voice low and soft. “You're safe, okay? I'm not going to let anything happen to you, I promise.” Blaine brushed a tear from Kurt's cheek, waiting while his breathing slowed. “There you go,” he encouraged. “Baby, I just need to stand up for a second so I can grab the nurse call button, alright? It's on the other side of the bed. But I'm not leaving.”

Kurt stared at Blaine for a long moment, eyes still wide with fear. At last, he nodded, reluctantly releasing his death grip on Blaine.

Blaine quickly located the call button and summoned the nurse. Every second they spent waiting was practically torture for Blaine since he could see how miserable Kurt was. Thankfully, the nurse arrived within minutes of being called, administering more morphine that she promised would provide fast relief and help Kurt get some more much needed rest.

Blaine smiled down at Kurt, watching his face go slack as the medicine began to kick in. “Feeling better, sweetheart?” he asked.

“M'better,” Kurt slurred, his eyes blinking slowly. “Glad you're here. Gonna be the bes' husband ever.”

Blaine chuckled. “No, you're going to the best husband. I'm happy to be the runner up.”

“Mmkay, sleepy now,” Kurt mumbled.

“That's good, because you need to rest. Do you need anything else first though?”

“Cold.”

Blaine nodded, reaching for the spare blanket folded at the foot of the hospital bed. He unfurled it carefully, draping the soft fabric over Kurt's body and pulling it up to his chin. Despite Kurt's best efforts to the contrary, his eyes began to droop shut. “Sweet dreams,” Blaine whispered.

“M'not sleepin',” Kurt grumbled. He struggled to drag his eyes open again, fixing Blaine with a pleading gaze. “Gotta stay, pr'mise?”

“I will, Kurt. I swear.” Kurt still looked skeptical, so Blaine carefully settled himself next to Kurt on the bed, taking his hand and lacing their fingers together. “Now close your eyes,” Blaine directed. And just like before, he opened his mouth and began to sing, his words a solemn vow he'd been repeating again and again since the moment he'd heard that Kurt had been attacked.

_Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around._  
 _Nothing's gonna harm you, no sir, not while I'm around._

“That was you, earlier?” Kurt asked, his voice barely above a whisper. “Were you singing this song to me before?”

“Yeah, right after the doctor let me see you for the first time. He said you were unconscious though, so I didn't think you could hear me?”

“It was like a dream. I didn't think it was real, but I could hear the words and your voice and I felt safer somehow,” Kurt smiled in the darkness.

Blaine felt the remaining tension begin to leave his body. Rachel had been right. Kurt had known they were there all along.

_Demons are prowling everywhere, nowadays,_  
 _I'll send 'em howling,_  
 _I don't care, I got ways._

_No one's gonna hurt you,_  
 _No one's gonna dare._  
 _Others can desert you,_  
 _Not to worry, whistle, I'll be there._


End file.
